Comfort
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Setsuna comforts Ami after her mother’s death.rnAuthor’s note: TO UNDERSTAND THIS I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ BURNING CANDLE LIGHT FIRST
1. Default Chapter

**Comfort**

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Good old Sailor Moon series is mine, yes you heard me it IS mine! Yup I own it and I own a thousand bucks and live in the big easy. I wish, but I do own Eclipse my muse, Shiru my mind, and Pyro my imaginations, the five bucks in my pocket, and a pack of gum and this very old computer that doesn't have the internet.

**Summary**: Setsuna comforts Ami after her mother's death.

**Author's note**: TO UNDERSTAND THIS I RECOMMEND YOU TO READ BURNING CANDLE LIGHT

She held the sobbing women in her arms. She was lying down on the couch with the younger women in her arms, they were now at the Outers house in the living room alone, Michiru and Haruka had taken Hotaru away for the weekend and wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon.

Gently removing the towel off the blue haired girls hair after drying her off from the rain she grabbed a blanket and rapped it around the two since they were both damp and the fire didn't give enough warmth in it's half flickering state.

After finding the younger women at the hospital torn, a bit bloody and crying uncontrollably she had taken her home only to be caught in the raging elements of a storm.

She had found out that her mother had died from one of her colleagues at the hospital were she worked. She had known Ms. Mizuno for a long time and admired her as she worked her miracles. She had seen how she and Ami had saved a little girl who was dying from lung cancer which had gotten out of hand.

When they arrived at the Outers place Ami still had not noticed she was being led away from the hospital until Setsuna had started bandaging her wounds from her battle and changing her into new clothes.

Gentle she had brought the younger women to the living room, lit a fire, brought some cocoa, and listened to the story. She was surprised in deed, what had happened to the rest of the inners? Why had they not been there? Among surprise she was angry, how many times had Ami been there for them? Gave a shoulder to cry one? Helped with homework? Been on of the sweetest and greatest friends there was? There definitely better be a good reason for the turnout events, she thought angrily.

The crying softened to mere sobs as the avatar of Mercury snuggled closer. Setsuna smiled as she brought her closer. Since they had met Setsuna and Ami got along well, even when the Inners and Outers were having fights, both loyal to their teams but also to their friendship and beliefs.

Maybe at one point they had started getting closer to each other and neither seen the change. They spent countless hours sometimes together talking about random things or even in complete silence enjoying the others company.

Both of them knew the feeling of loneliness, Setsuna from her time gates and Ami from before she had met Usagi, when she was teased and beat at times and shunned for her knowledge.

When they would get together or meet each other with the other senshi they would always stay closer to each other. Walk together, share some jokes and such.

"Arigatto Setsuna" spoke the small voice wearily cuddled into the other women.

Ruffling the younger women's hair lightly she smiled "Not a problem Ami, rest now, the worst has passes."

Snuggling deeper into the arms of the time guardian she sighed almost contently and looked up and caught her eyes. She tried and succeeded in a small smile and put her head back down and fell asleep content in being in Setsuna's arms.

The door opened and Michiru walked in followed by Haruka and a giddy Hotaru. After placing her coat and things down Haruka walked into the living room to stop dead in her tracks, Michiru followed suit as Hotaru said she was going over to Chibi-Usa's.

Blinking Haruka asked her lover "are you seeing what I am."

"I believe so" said the shell shocked partner.

"Bout time I would say" said Haruka with a grin forming, "And it's already one o'clock too."

"First time for everything" replied Michiru refereeing to Ami and Setsuna's punctuality.

Suddenly Setsuna stirred and opened her right eye to fell the weight of someone to her and remembered everything from the night before. Closing and re-opening both eyes she looked to see the grinning duo in front of her. Sending a glare at them to keep quiet she gently took the smaller women in her arms and brought her upstairs into her room and tucked her in. Closing the door slowly not making a sound she made her way downstairs to be greeted by the two once again.

Upon seeing Setsuna's grim face their grins disappeared.

"Didn't have a good time?" asked Haruka resulting in her receiving a sore foot and elbow from her lover.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" asked Michiru as the trio made their way towards the kitchen for a drink.

"One what on earth are you guys doing back so early?" asked Setsuna bringing out a couple of cups out.

"Hun, you're the time guardian, not us. You should know but for your convenience there's a little device called a clock on your side. Tilt you head…" before she could continue she was rewarded with a stomp on her other foot this time from her lover and a glare from the green haired women sitting across her.

"Hush Haruka, immature as always" replied Setsuna slightly amused at seeing her nurse her aching feet and elbow.

"You didn't have to hit me!" exclaimed Haruka to be quieted but Setsuna.

"Yes I did, not hush" Michiru said turning away from Haruka grinning and focused on Setsuna.

Setsuna recounted the story of last night to the two Outers. At the end no one talked, they were confused all the same with why the Inners hadn't come.

"We can go figure out" said Haruka seriously.

"No, Ami and I are going today, you guys can come along but I don't think she needs an audience right now" replied Setsuna showing the other two how much she really did care. Clearing her cup Setsuna excused her self and walked into her room upstairs and lay down beside Ami.

"Opening her eyes Ami was met with Setsuna's warm smile. Sitting up Ami looked at the clock and noticed it was now almost 3 o'clock in the after noon her stomach growled lighted. She blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry" she muttered smiling slightly.

"No problem" answered Setsuna reaching to the floor, grabbing the set and bringing up some brunch for the both of them with coffee and tea.

Together the two of them sat in silence and slowly inched closer till they were cuddled up together eating their sandwiches and pasta.

They talked about this and that barely touching on the main subject of last night. All that Ami needed now was comfort in Setsuna and she was content. That's how the rest of the day spent, in bed, talking, laughing here and there, and enjoying each others company. Michiru and Haruka had come in a couple of times for a while both seeing the improvement Setsuna was making with Ami, both also noticing the closeness that neither was aware of.

Ami would deal with the death of her mother and the inners disappearance when needed soon but for now she would enjoy her time with Setsuna. And Setsuna would spend her time with Ami helping her get through it all. Together.

Done Well my first idea was making this into a one shot fic. I ended it here because I really don't know why the inners weren't there…stupid writer's block again!!!! Well if you guys want it to continue you need to answer:

1)Do you want Ami and Setsuna to have a relationship past great friends or just best friends?

2)What's the reason the inners weren't there?

Well maybe till next chapter, thanx to all of you who review.


	2. The truth

**Author's note**: Yah I got a couple of review, not as much as I would have wanted but good for now. So I've decided on what to do for the rest of the story thanx to:

_Story Oracle_: Thanx for the vote

_Sonar de Mercury_: Or course I would keep their bond of friendship if they became lovers, a relationship without friendship is nothing. And I like the suggestion. I'm going to use that and elaborate but I don't know about a face off yet. I still have to think that over.

Thanx again for the great advice you two, please R&R at the end of the chapter, Flame me if you want but tell be why you're flaming me.

Also, I do not think Ami is weak at all (just for the record)

Comfort

Chapter two

Ami walked up the steps quietly still debating on what to say, she wanted to know where they were when she called them. As she neared the shrine door she heard the voice's of the senshi. Good, all of them were there.

"I think Ami's dead, we know for sure her mother is" said Rei.

"Yah there was enough blood on the ground that belonged to Mercury that there was no way she could have survived" replied Minako with no emotion.

"Alright so now that Mercury is gone we'll have a better road ahead without her lagging behind" answered Usagi.

"Yupe, what's the point of having someone who as such weak attacks, if we hit enough at the youmas they'll get killed eventually" said Rei.

Ami couldn't take it anymore, running down the steps she ran to the car where Setsuna was waiting for her and told her to leave now.

Hearing the urgency in her voice and the tears that were threatening to fall, Setsuna drove back to the Outers house. Once inside Ami told Setsuna and the waiting Haruka and Michiru what she had heard.

She hadn't heard Chibi-Usa there because they had sent her back to there future.

Now the Outers were outraged at this, not happy at all and it took all of Haruka's will power not to charge outside and drive over to the Inners and beat them all up, she really didn't care if Usagi was the future queen or not but she staid put for Ami, reacting so wouldn't help anyone, though it would make her feel so much better she mused.

They decided that Ami would stay with them and join the Outers. That thought definitely helped Setsuna and Ami, unknown to them it made them feel happy and pleased.

Michiru and Haruka saw the looks on the two women faces when the looked at each other. They were happy and madly in love that was for sure.

Now all that was left was the inners to deal with.


	3. is it true love

Comfort

Chapter three

Thanx for the reviews Jaimie Daly and sonar de mercury( Don't worry about it, just wait for awhile and we'll see how Haruka revenge will take place . )

Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love.

**Jane Austen**** (1775 - 1817)**, _Northanger Abbey_

The only way to have a friend is to be one.

Fully Alive

It had been one week since Ami had found out the truth about her "princess" and "true friends". As each day passed she felt more and more free and became more confident in life. She changed school quickly to the same University that Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru went to and trained regularly with them.

She and Michiru went swimming together many times a week and Haruka thought her fencing since no one else wanted to learn. She was impressed at the speed Ami had learned.

And of course there was the time Setsuna and Ami spent together and it seemed to increase all the time. They spent a lot of time just bathing in each others presence and silence and other items they did fun things which did not always include heated discussions about Science or other subjects. They went to the amusement park, to the botanical gardens and other places.

Bringing two cups of tea for herself and her lover Michiru sat down on the wooden porch steps overlooking their large backyard. Hotaru had dragged Ami and Setsuna to the new carnival so the house was left to the two of them.

"There falling bad" said Haruka after some time looking out. She turned and smiled and then burst out laughing.

"It's about time too" replied Michiru after Haruka's laughter subsided.

"Yah" continued Haruka wiping some straw tears, "there perfect for each other, smart, beautiful and fun if you pass their study obsessions" she said chuckling.

"Mmmm" was Michiru's reply as she sipped her tea.

"What about the inners though?" asked Michiru tilting her head towards her lover.

"We'll deal with them when the time comes…" suddenly an idea sprang to her mind and she grabbed the startled ocean goddess and hopped into her car. They drove quickly to the shrine and stopped just a couple of blocks ahead.

Michiru still confused just followed the sandy haired women till they where just outside the shrine doors. Haruka started to open her mouth but stopped as she heard the inners voice. The two leaned forward and listened attentively.

"Alright so the next time we battle we'll give the youma the advantage and then call for the Outers" said Rei.

"But who should we chose? Neptune? Uranus or Pluto?" asked Usagi.

"There all strong so we can just tell them tearfully that Ami's dead and then instead of asking one of them to join we can just ask all of them. Even Saturn is strong" said Makoto.

"Sounds good, get their pity and then they have no choice but to join, the more protection the better" answered Minako proudly.

"But what about Neptune and Uranus, can we trust them? They betrayed us once…" said Rei.

"If they do then we'll get rid of them too" said Usagi.

Anger surged through both Outers and all they wanted to do was to attack them but at that time a youma appeared and they hid behind a tree while the inners transformed to protect the shrine.

The youma was your average ugly beast, nothing special or exotic, big claws, large tail, many spikes, fast and powerful yet mentally stupid.

To the pleasure of the two Outers the inners were having a very hard time and they were getting their butts kicked to speak.

Turning off their communicators they watched, enjoying the pain of the inner senshi being thrown around and laughed when they called for the Outers but no one showed up to save them.

Finally battered and bruised the senshi got the youma and it turned into ash. That was when the Outers appeared. Both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus jumped down and stood their not even helping the inners get up.

"Where were you?" screamed Mars pissed off.

"Around, we were in the tea shop having lunch" lied Uranus pointing to the tea shop just across the shrine were they would have had perfect view of the fight. She smirked as the miko turned red.

"And you didn't even help us? What happened to your loyalty to the queen?" shouted Jupiter and Venus together receiving a nod from Sailor Moon.

"What happened to your loyalty and friendship? What happened to equality and 'each one of us is strong and it doesn't matter on the strength of the attack, it matters on the size of the heart'?" asked Michiru calmly allowing the anger in her voice to show.

The inners stared blankly at the Outers as the turned on their heels and left behind the corner and out of sight.


	4. Epilogue

Comfort

Chapter four

Epilogue

They had not seen the Inners since Sailor Neptune's and Uranus's 'show', and Ami and Setsuna still had yet to find out.

Ami had recovered considerably in the past two year's and she and Setsuna were going out regularly. Ami had decided to go to University with Michiru and Haruka and now was a senior having two year's left till she was a full degreed doctor. She spent most of her time with Setsuna just talking about things or doing other things for that matter.

Michiru and Haruka staid together and played in concerts here and there making the group travel considerately and both watched in amusement the feelings between the other scouts. And Hotaru was now in high school learning the feeling of love herself.

Youma had been keeping calm for the time being but it was certain that they would start up eventually and when that time came the Outers would face it.

"Ekk" screamed Ami as she was tackled by Setsuna falling backwards on the ground.

"Got ya" said Setsuna smirking evily as she kissed Ami softly on the lips and pinned her underneath.

With a show of strength Ami flipped Setsuna and positioned herself on top of her lover pinning her, the warm spring breeze blowing through her hair.

The five of them had decided to take the day off from working or studying to enjoy the warm Saturday that Mother Nature had brought upon them.

"Girls play nicely" teased Haruka from her resting spot by a tree with Michiru leaning against her reading a book.

She instantly received two very evil glares from the two blushing furiously senshi.

Hotaru passed by with a girl with short pink hair in two pony tails, "we're going to the swings" she shouted as they bounded away to the small amusement center off to the side of the lake.

But for now they would enjoy the good times and the bad times enjoying each day that was filled with surprises and adventures. They would take anything that life through at them with open arms and they would grow with experience and learn from their mistakes.

…DONE! O…k… it didn't go as planned sweatdrop it was supposed to be a lot longer then it ended up being and I'm so sorry for this. But…you will be glad to hear that the other stories will be going on longer, this one had a mind of it's own but the others will not for the time being. Hope you enjoyed this embarrassing short story and I hope I will be seeing you in my other fanfics and in the future. Till then choa


End file.
